lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tematiche ricorrenti:gravidanze
Sono molte le gravidanze comparse in Lost. Inoltre, cause sconosciute sull'Isola hanno provocato problemi di fertilità fra gli Altri, in particolare un'alterazione del sistema immunitario che causa la morte delle donne che restano incinte sull'Isola. Kate mente e afferma di essere stata incinta di Aaron all'epoca dell'imbarco sul Volo 815, per giustificare la presenza del bambino di Claire quando viene salvata insieme agli altri Oceanic Six. __TOC__ Problemi legati a fertilità e gravidanza sull'Isola Fertilità * Vengono mostrate alcune prove riguardo al fatto che le donne sull'Isola soffrono di una forma di degenerazione del loro apparato riproduttivo. In , Richard Alpert mostra a Juliet delle lastre di una donna ventenne, ma queste sembrano quelle di una settantenne per quanto riguarda i segni di capacità riproduttiva. A Juliet viene detto che questa sarebbe stata una delle cose che avrebbe dovuto indagare una volta arrivata sull'Isola. * Non è chiaro se questo problema viene risolto dalle ricerche di Juliet, o se invece non è mai esistito, ma sappiamo che mentre Juliet è sull'Isola, le donne morivano dopo essere rimaste incinta, suggerendoci che l'infertilità non è stato un problema per molto, se effettivamente è esistito. * Dall'altro lato, gli uomini sull'Isola vedono moltiplicarsi di cinque volte il normale il numero dei loro spermatozoi, quindi arrivano ad avere ognuno tra i 300 e i 400 milioni di spermatozoi. (Lo sperma di un soggetto sano ne contiene normalmente tra i 40 e i 50 milioni). Questo è probabilmente collegato alle proprietà curative dell'Isola. Gravidanza In , Juliet dichiara che se il concepimento è avvenuto al di fuori dell'Isola, è molto probabile che la madre sopravviva alla gravidanza. Se però il bambino viene concepito sull'Isola, la madre dovrebbe morire prima del terzo trimestre, a causa di misteriosi problemi dati dall'ambiente circostante. * Secondo Juliet, }} * Secondo Juliet, }} * Secondo questa descrizione, le donne incinte possono aspettarsi di morire sull'isola intorno al loro centesimo giorno di gravidanza. Juliet Burke Articolo principale Al di fuori dell'Isola nel 2001, Juliet sviluppa un farmaco per curare l'infertilità. Testa il trattamento sulla sorella, Rachel Carlson, sterile a causa della chemioterapia, che resta incinta. La sorella porta a termine la gravidanza dando alla luce un bambino. Il lavorodi Juliet attrae l'attenzione degli Altri, che la reclutano e la portano sull'Isola per risolvere i loro problemi di infertilità. Non è noto who recruited Juliet and brought her to the island to solve their infertility problems. It is unknown se Juliet è stata in grado di risolvere il problema della degenerazione dell'apparato riproduttivo o se era veramente un problema e non una provocazione di Alpert, ma Juliet lavora principalmente per fare in modo che le donne incinte sopravvivano alla gravidanza. Comunque, gli esperimenti di Juliet non hanno successo, le madri muoiono sempre durante la gravidanza, tra cui Sabine e Henrietta. Juliet non è in grado di trovare una soluzione al problema immunitario. Teorizza che il problema sia legato al concepimento e propone a Ben un piano per portare un soggetto fuori dall'Isola per il concepimento per verificare la sua teoria. Ben rifiuta l'idea che qualcuno lasci l'Isola. , prima dello schiano]] Quando il Volo 815 si schianta sull'Isola, tuttavia, Claire Littleton era incinta di 8 mesi. Gli Altri hanno quindi il loro soggetto di controllo e il fatto che il concepimento sia avvenuto fuori dall'Isola significa che Juliet può verificare la sua teoria che il problemi immunitari siano legati al concepimeento sull'Isola. Juliet dice che Ethan, che si è infiltrato tra i passeggeri della sezione centrale, ha preso dei campioni di sangue di Claire, ma presto ha scoperto che i risultati erano compatibili con quelli delle altri madri morte sull'Isola. Juliet afferma che Ethan ha iniziato a trattare Claire con delle iniezioni. Juliet afferma che si tratta del suo farmaco. Ethan viene visto iniettare a Claire un farmaco che ha la stessa etichetta DHARMA Initiative del vaccino. Secondo Juliet, quando l'identità di Ethan viene scoperta, questi ha deciso di rapire Claire di sua iniziativa. Claire viene portata alla stazione medica il Caduceo, dove le viene somministrato ancora il trattamento farmacologico e viene tenuta in osservazione. Claire fugge dalla stazione medica con l'aiuto di Alex. Mentre sta scappando, l'equipe medica sta preparando una procedura chirurgica che probabilmente doveva coinvolgere Claire. Alex dice che intendono estrarre il bambino . Ethan insegue Claire e le chiede di tornare da lui. Viene catturato nel tentativo di rapire nuovamente Claire e successivamente colpito a morte con sei colpi di pistola da Charlie mentre era disteso a terra disarmato. . Claire partorisce senza complicazioni Aaron e dopo la morte di Ethan non ci sono ulteriori tentativi di rapire Claire o il bambino. Claire ad un certo punto si convince che Aaron è malato ed ottiene un po' del vaccino che Desmond ha preso ogni nove giorni alla stazione Cigno. Non è chiaro il quantitativo di farmaco che Claire ha dato a Aaron o per quanto tempo ha continuato a somministrarlo a suo figlio. Successivamente viene rivelato che Claire ha un "impianto" controllato dagli Altri. L'attivazione dell'impianto induce i sintomi descritti da Juliet che sostiene che si manifestano a causa della sospensione delle iniezioni del suo siero, entro le 48 ore. Si tratta ovviamente di un inganno, sono gli Altri ad attivare l'impianto che induce i sintomi in Claire. Indipendentemente dalle cause, Juliet riesce a trattare con successo Claire con il vaccino. Juliet scopre che Sun è incinta e rivela che se ha concepito fuori dall'Isola, c'è la possibilità che madre e figlio sopravvivano (confermando la teoria iniziale di Juliet). Tuttavia, Sun scopre di essere rimasta incinta sull'Isola, inducendo Juliet ad ammettere che senza aiuto, Sun sarebbe morta prima del terzo trimestre. Per circostanze inaspettate, però, Sun riesce a fuggire dall'Isola ed a dare alla luce una bambiina sana in Corea del Sud. Nel 1977, nella DHARMA Initiative Juliet non si occupa più di fertilità. Quando Amy ha le dogliecon due settimane d'anticipo, Sawyer cerca di convincerla ad aiutarla. Juliet, inizialmente, si oppone dicendo che ogni volta che ha tentato di salvare una donna in gravidanza sull'Isola ha fallito. Alla fine Juliet accetta di aiutare Amy, riuscendo a salvare lei e suo figlio, Ethan. Si suppone che Amy e Horace abbiano concepito il bambino sull'Isola e che, quindi, i problemi legati alla gravidanza siano successivi al 1977. Casi di gravidanza I seguenti personaggi sono state incinta o hanno fatto un test di gravidanza. (*) Personaggi dei Flashback Maggiori dettagli sono riportati di seguito, ordinati per episodio. Prima Stagione * Claire Littleton è incinta in modo evidente all'inizio della serie. E' all'ottavo mese di gravidanza all'epoca dello schianto. * Claire fa un test di gravidanza e viene mostrato il risultato positivo. * Beth è incinta. Muore perchè Christian Shephard è ubriaco mentre la opera. * Susan Lloyd viene mostrata incinta di Walt. Partorisce Walt nello stesso episodio. crossref|1x14}} * Emily dice a Locke che è frutto dell'"immacolata concezione", tuttavia sembra intendere che non ha padre, non che è libero dal peccato originale. (Questa affermazione è ovviamente falsa e parte di una truffa ad opera di Anthony Cooper). * Claire Littleton partorisce Aaron. * Danielle Rousseau rivela che era incinta di 7 mesi quando arrivò sull'Isola; una settimana dopo sua figlia era nata ed era stata rapita dagli Altri. Seconda Stagione * Ana Lucia Cortez è incinta, ma Jason McCormack le spara uccidendo il bambino. * Sarah Shephard dice a Jack che ha fatto un test di gravidanza. Dice che è risultato negativo. * Kate dice a Sun che una volta ha fatto un test di gravidanza. * Viene detto a Sun che non può restare incinta perchè suo marito Jin è sterile. * Sun fa un test di gravidanza ed il risultato conferma la gravidanza. Terza Stagione Quarta Stagione Quinta Stagione Tematiche ricorrenti Padri assenti durante la gravidanza Separazioni dopo un test di gravidanza negativo Immacolata concezione Nascite premature Domande irrisolte * Perchè le donne incinte muoiono sull'Isola? * Quando le complicazioni legate alla gravidanza iniziano a manifestarsi sull'Isola? * Gli Altri utilizzano qualche metodo contraccettivo? Vedi anche *Test di gravidanza *Bambini * Gli Altri Categoria:Tematiche ricorrenti